During several years consumer electronics have been more and more advanced offering a huge amount of information and features. This increase in complexity complicates the man-machine interface as well, leaving the user with difficulties in operating a system.
Typically different systems offer miscellaneous set of operational behaviours at the command level, and many attempts have been made to simplify and unify the access and control, across different types of equipment.
An example of this is the introduction of a universal remote control, addressing and being able to control different types of equipment. Very few companies have succeeded to launch a remote controller—addressing multi media equipment—where the demand for ease of use has been fulfilled.